


They Took The Crown (But It's Alright)

by destroyerofhearts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Canon Era, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyerofhearts/pseuds/destroyerofhearts
Summary: Bathed in the light of an orange sunset, his hair sticking up and clothes rumpled, Merlin had never looked more handsome.Arthur loves him.





	They Took The Crown (But It's Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a short drabble thing but it got away from me very quickly. so, er, really its just an extended drabble.

~

 _My castle crumbled overnight_  
_I brought a knife to a gunfight_  
_They took the crown, but it's alright_  
_All the liars are calling me one_  
_Nobody's heard from me for months_  
_I'm doing better than I ever was._

Call It What You Want, _Taylor Swift_

~

It didn't take long for Morgana to come calling to Camelot, powerful army in tow. But it was powerful magic which just about wiped out all of Camelot's finest knights, or sent them packing. The castle, the crown, and the kingdom were hers once again and Arthur, forced by his inner circle of knights and his idiot manservant, fled the citadel. 

This was some time ago, now. Morgana reigned over Camelot and was making moves to take neighbouring kingdoms, Arthur had last heard. Meanwhile, him and the few of them that had managed to escape Camelot were farming in a borderland, waiting for the time and the resources in order to strike back.

But for now, this was their life. A small farm, labouring from dawn til dusk. It was simple, it was easy.

Arthur had never been more content.

Away from the stress of ruling a kingdom, of dealing with alliances, invasions, magical attacks and more was a great relief. He knew he owed it to his father to take back his rightful place upon the throne, but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he lived out the rest of his life like this. He had everything he could possibly need. A roof over his head, food in his stomach, his friends, and Merlin.

As though his mind had been read, Merlin came pottering over the fields from the distance, silhouetted by the golden hour of the afternoon. Arthur stopped what he was doing, straightening up as he approached.

"Are you slacking off, Merlin? Typical, really," he called out to the other man.

Arthur heard a quiet "Prat," from Merlin before he called back to Arthur. "I'm not slacking off. Not like you're the boss of me here, anyway."

Arthur winced at the reminder. Merlin noticed, and sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's always an honour working for you, your Highness," Merlin teased, bowing lowly.

"Your insincerity is far worse," Arthur pointed out.

"Ever the ungrateful clotpole, aren't you?," Merlin tutted, moving past Arthur and towards the farmhouse. 

"Still not a word, Merlin," Arthur retorted, turning to watch him walk away. Bathed in the light of an orange sunset, his hair sticking up and clothes rumpled, Merlin had never looked more handsome.

Arthur loves him.

 

~~~

 

Many nights were spent sitting outside around a fire discussing the future of Camelot, away from any prying eyes and ears at the farmhouse. Those who remained from Arthur's kingdom were faithful and loyal, and he was more grateful for this than they would ever know. On the opposite side of the circle sat Merlin, flanked on both sides by Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot. To Arthur's right sat Gaius, and Gwen sat on his left. But his eyes rarely left Merlin, entranced by the light flickering on his face and dancing behind his eyes. 

"I've heard word that Nemeth is to have fallen to Morgana's army," Leon reported, stoic as always. 

Arthur looked down, hiding his outrage, his disappointment, his fear. "And that is a great shame, to have lost a great ally."

"What are we to do? Is there any hope?" Gwen asked.

Arthur swallowed, uncertain as to what to say. "We have allies still in Gawant and Carleon, but they are far from here. Morgana's army, and the magic she wields...it's powerful. I'm not sure how to stop it."

Uncomfortable silence fell.

"Only more powerful magic can stop Morgana," Gwaine said.

Arthur looked up. Gwaine was sitting up straight, arms folded, waiting for a response.

"Are you suggesting we fight fire with fire?" Arthur countered. "That we trust a source of power that is corrupt?"

"It's not fighting fire with fire, it's fighting magic with better magic," Gwaine replied coolly. 

"And what would you know about it?" Arthur sneered.

"More than a King whose never lived in a kingdom where magic roams freely," Gwaine bit back.

"Watch your mouth, or it'll be your head for treason," Arthur warned, anger simmering underneath his skin. Gwaine huffed, turning his head away to roll his eyes, but said no more.

"I think that perhaps what Gwaine is trying to infer is that it is possible there is good magic that we can use, Sire," Leon interrupted smoothly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, surprised at the gall his knights seemed to have tonight. "And do you know of such magic?"

Leon flushed, eyes darting around the fire, away from anywhere but Arthur. "Not personally, Sire. But the druids did save my life with the cup of life. I owe magic my life."

Arthur frowned. He couldn't work it out, but Leon wasn't telling him the full truth, based on the way he struggled to make eye contact. 

"And I owe magic my life, too," Lancelot added. 

Arthur raised his chin, looking at Lancelot. He said no more on the subject and Arthur couldn't place what event Lancelot had experienced such life-saving magic. 

"Do we all owe magic our lives, then?" Arthur announced, scowling as he looked around at his so-called subjects, trying to place if they were his friends or merely traitors.

His eyes fell to Merlin. He was looking down instead of at anyone in the circle. He was biting his lip and fiddling with the threads of his tunic, worried. Arthur's frown dissipated, replaced by concern and confusion. What was Merlin hiding?

When the silence didn't dissipate, Arthur stood up. "Very well. I'm off to bed, then," he stated as he moved away to the farmhouse, burying his feelings of anger and betrayal deep down. 

 

~~~

 

"May I have a word, Sire?" Gaius asked as he approached Arthur on the fields the next day.

Arthur sighed, stabbing his pitchfork into the hay so it would stay upright. He turned to the trusted elderly advisor. "I'm all ears."

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but magic is possibly the only solution to ending Morgana's reign."

Arthur crossed his arms, looking out towards the fields as he contemplated what Gaius was trying to say. "My father said you practised magic in the days before the purge. But that you'd given it up ever since."

"And I've kept my word, I assure you," Gaius said, bowing his head.

 "And would you be the source of a magic powerful enough to take down Morgana?"

"...No, sire."

Arthur huffed. "Then how can I trust magic when we would have to rely on someone we don't know at all?"

Gaius didn't respond. Frustrated, Arthur picked up his pitchfork and started working again, stabbing the hay harder and harder every time. 

Behind him, Gaius spoke up. "I hope you'll forgive me for speaking out of turn. But magic granted you life, and has saved your life more than you know."

Arthur ignored him in favour of working, and when he turned around a few moments later, Gaius was gone.

 

~~~

 

That night Arthur lay on the floor of the barn, sleep eluding him. Unable to shake Gaius' words, and what his fellow knights had said the night before, he was unsettled. Something wasn't right about all this. Was trusting magic really the only way out? The weapon that corrupted his own sister to cruelty and deceit? 

 _"Magic granted you life, and has saved your life more than you know."_  The words repeated over and over in Arthur's head, loud and unforgiving. Yes, magic had granted him life, but at the cost of his mother. The witch, Nimueh, had taken the life of Ygraine. But was it so simple? Had Morgause really tricked him into believing that his father had been responsible for the death of his mother, or was it the responsibility of the witch? He'd been so angry at his father, had almost killed him. He would have if Merlin hadn't stopped him.

_Merlin._

The love of his life, the light of his dreams. He always seemed so staunchly against magic, but he hadn't said anything the night before. What did his bumbling fool of a manservant know that he did not? Had he heard something in rife castle gossip, or when he was working as Gaius' apprentice?

Rolling over, he shut his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him before the sun appeared.

 

~~~

 

At the crack of dawn, when the sun still hid behind the mountains but its light still shone high into the sky, Arthur rose and went to the pond to bathe. Gone were the days of specially prepared, heated baths in his chambers. Arthur found he didn't mind it too much, however. The cold water would be a welcoming wake up after a restless night.

As he approached the pond, he could make out a figure already bathing, their clothes sitting crumpled on the edge. 

The figure turned his head, smiling at Arthur. "Good morning, Arthur."

"If only you were up this early in Camelot," Arthur replied, acting disinterested as though the sight of Merlin bathing, all skin and muscle and beauty, didn't affect him. No, absolutely not, not at all. 

Merlin just hummed, scrubbing himself with a cloth.

Arthur stripped off all his clothes and stepped into the pond, ducking his head under as soon as possible so he'd get used to the temperature faster. When he came up Merlin's eyes were on him.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. Well, you've got a little something here..." Merlin told him, gesturing to his own cheek to show Arthur so he would copy. 

Arthur wiped at his face. Then he did it again. Nothing was coming off onto his hands, he observed. When he looked back up at Merlin, the cheeky sod was grinning. 

"You...!" Arthur exclaimed, running at Merlin as fast as he could when he was waist deep in a pond. Merlin laughed, running from Arthur's clutch but the King got his way. He dove, grabbing Merlin's torso and took him under. When they emerged, Merlin spluttered and splashed water at Arthur's face forcing Arthur to let go to defend himself. Of course Arthur was far better at making waves to drench Merlin in, and eventually Merlin was crying out "Uncle, uncle!"

"Haha, I win! Camelot's great enemy, Merlin, is defeated!" Arthur proclaimed, triumphant. But instead of giving Arthur his usual wide grin, Merlin's smile had disappeared altogether. Instead he looked serious, mouth in a straight line and his eyes sad. 

"You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Arthur asked, concern washing over him. He reached out towards the other man but Merlin was already backing away, getting out of the water and getting dressed.

"I'm fine," Merlin said, teeth chattering as he lied. Right to Arthur's face. 

Arthur didn't know what to do, or what to say. What had changed? They'd just been having a bit of boyish fun, and now Merlin had closed himself off to Arthur. 

"Alright, well, don't freeze to death there," Arthur nodded towards Merlin who was still shivering a little in the sun that was peeking from behind the mountain tops. 

"It'd take a lot more than a little cold water to kill me, Sire," Merlin replied, and there it was. The formality, as though Merlin actually respected Arthur's title. Something was definitely wrong, he mused as the lanky man walked back to the barn, shoulders hunched and head down.

 

~~~

 

"Percival," Arthur said as he approached the taller man. "Can I ask you some things?" 

Percival put down the bale of hay he was carrying and shrugged. "Of course, your Highness."

"Having lived outside of Camelot, what are your thoughts on the practise of magic?"

Percival wiped the sweat off of his brow as he thought of the best way to answer his King. "It is what it is, Sire."

"As in corrupt?"

Percival shook his head. "No, as in it's just magic. It's not one thing or the other. Those things come from the person who wields it."

Arthur hummed, mulling over this. "I see. So do you think magic could be the key to gaining rule over Camelot again?"

"Depends on what you want to hear," Percival replied.

Arthur took in a deep breath. He needed to know for sure. "The truth, please."

Percival looked down. "Well I can't know for sure. I'm no seer. But I have heard about a prophecy over the years, of a man called Emrys. Proclaimed saviour of the druids, and the key to uniting all the smaller Kingdoms of Albion as one, alongside a great King. If anyone has enough power to defeat Morgana, it'd be him."

"And how can we know that he even exists, right now, to help us?"

"We don't. But I think he's closer than you even realise." Percival paused, looking around the fields. "Is it alright if I go back to my work, Sire?"

"Of course," Arthur said, quickly turning on his heel and walking away.

 

~~~

 

As they were eating dinner, Arthur turned to Merlin. "In all your time living and breathing castle gossip, have you ever heard of an 'Emrys'?"

Merlin stopped chewing his food, cheeks bulging as his eyes darted around the room. 

"You have, haven't you?"

Merlin swallowed his food, looking nervously at Arthur. "I mean, the name sounds familiar? But I don't know anything else, if that's what you're asking."

Arthur frowned. "Do you trust me, Merlin?"

"I trust you with my life, Sire," Merlin said sincerely. Arthur didn't doubt it, but he was confused.

"Then why do you continue to lie to my face?"

Merlin turned bright red, muttered something about needing to see Gaius and fled. Arthur watched him go. 

Nothing made sense anymore. He thought he knew Merlin. 

Perhaps not.

 

~~~

 

Heartsick and hopeless, Arthur threw himself into the farm work. He'd be the first one out the door in the morning into the fields, he'd work the day away hardly stopping for a break, and when he'd come back in the evening he'd be the first to bed. The meetings around a campfire had ceased without his presence, and he'd brush off the concern of his friends at every turn.

The world no longer made sense, and Arthur was doing everything he could to avoid dealing with it. 

Time passed, though he wasn't sure how much. It didn't matter anymore. Camelot was lost to him, as was his friends, as was Merlin, and there was nothing he could do about it.

One morning he started in the fields, only to end up in a bed in the farmhouse later that day with Gwen tending to him.

"You've worked yourself to exhaustion, Arthur," she said gently as she wiped his brow with a wet cloth. 

"Mmmph," was all Arthur could manage. He couldn't be stuck in a bed like this for days while he recovered. He had to work still and figure out how he would build an army to take back Camelot.

"Shhh, sleep now," Gwen whispered, and darkness overtook him. 

 

~~~

 

When Arthur next awoke, it was in darkness with a single candle for light. Next to his bed, a figure was sleeping.

"Mrrin?" Arthur mumbled, hardly able to speak with his mouth so dry. 

Merlin stirred slowly, then seemed to almost jolt awake when he realised where he was. "Arthur!"

He quickly got up, grabbing a cup of water which he brought to Arthur's lips. Arthur opened his mouth, drinking deeply from the cup. Water had never tasted this good.

After he'd finished the cup, Merlin sat back down next to the bed. He fiddled with his fingers, biting his lip in worry. Arthur watched him, looking for any hidden falsity in his looks but he couldn't find anything definitive. 

"Only you'd try to get yourself killed even when no one's after you," Merlin smiled, stroking Arthur's forehead so tenderly that he thought he might burn up at the touch. 

"Morgana still wants my head," Arthur threw back weakly, trying to sit up in bed. Merlin let him but his touch didn't leave Arthur's skin.

Merlin huffed at Arthur's comment but didn't say anything in response. Instead he just stared at Arthur, a million different emotions flashing behind his eyes. Arthur felt himself turning slightly pink at the heated gaze Merlin was pinning him with. 

Arthur whispered, "Do you think I should trust magic?"

Merlin sat back, quickly taking his hand off of Arthur's skin as though he'd been burned. His eyes lowered instantly and his expression changed to something sombre and almost entirely unreadable. 

"I don't think I should make such a decision for you."

Arthur tilted his head. "Perhaps, but I'm sure you have your own opinion on the matter. Now tell me what it is. And that's an order."

That got a smile out of Merlin. "Prat."

"Well go on."

Merlin looked away, unable to make eye contact with Arthur. "I'd like to hope that...there is a place for magic, in Camelot. Good magic, not the kind that Morgana currently possesses."

Arthur hummed. That time it didn't seem like Merlin was lying to him. "What do you know about 'Emrys'?"

Merlin paled. "Er. Not much?"

"Stop lying, _Mer_ lin."

Sighing, Merlin let his head fall as he hunched in on himself. "He's a powerful Warlock, prophesied to bring about an era of prosperity with the Once and Future King."

"I see. Do you think he might be able to help us?"

Merlin looked up, holding Arthur's gaze. "I...yes. Yes, I dare say he will."

Arthur leaned back into his pillows. "Then that's decided. We have to find him."

"I...yep. Alright," Merlin muttered.

Satisfied, Arthur fell back asleep, while Merlin agonised at his side.

 

~~~

 

Arthur recovered speedily, and took to the fields as soon as he regained enough energy to do so. But before a weeks' work had been done, the Knights had decided to plan a hunting trip as a way to unwind, for the sake of the King and for themselves.

What Arthur thought was hunting was actually fishing in a slow-moving river that was a short distance from the farm. It was a little disappointing, although they didn't have the right gear or weaponry to hunt successfully anyway. They'd managed to acquire some spears from the farm and that was that. 

For someone so clumsy, Merlin proved himself to be rather agile and quick when it came to fishing. He'd hop from rock to rock with care and something similar to grace. When he struck, it was calculated and vicious in a way Arthur had never seen in his manservant. By the time the sun had risen to the top of the sky, Merlin had caught more fish than any of the others and he still had plenty of energy left to give. 

The men soon gathered with what they'd caught and took a break for lunch. Arthur sat on a log, watching Merlin hop across the stream to their side, only stumbling over a rock as he walked towards where they'd set themselves up. He plonked himself down next to Arthur and gave him a smile. "Isn't this nice?" he asked.

"Yes. We ought to have come away from the farm much sooner," Arthur replied.

Merlin hummed. Arthur's knights were a distance away from them, cooking food and laughing at each other's antics. Arthur watched them and grew sad, feeling terrible that he hadn't been able to come up with a real strategy to take back Camelot - fight for their home. 

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself," Merlin gently teased next to him. Arthur elbowed him in the ribs, making Merlin yelp. 

"How on Earth are we supposed to find this Emrys fellow and take back Camelot?" Arthur mused after a moment.

Arthur wasn't looking at Merlin, but out of the corner of his eye he could tell something changed in his demeanour. He had straightened up and turned more serious, an unrecognisable aspect to Merlin, Arthur found. 

"Arthur, there's something you should know about Emrys," Merlin started, voice shaky.

Arthur turned to Merlin. His face was blank, but his eyes revealed fear, instantly making the former King worried. Was Emrys corrupted by magic like Morgana was? Had he done something to Merlin in the past and was that why Merlin didn't want to talk about him?

"Is he...bad? On Morgana's side? Corrupted?"

Merlin huffed. "No, he's not. Well, I don't think so anyway."

"Then what?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Well, ah, Emrys...Emrys is-"

But before he could finish, loud yelling interrupted and a blurred figure tackled Merlin off of the log and onto the ground.

"Ha ha! Gotcha Merls!" Gwaine cried out, play fighting now with Merlin who was laughing and fighting back. Arthur was fuming. Merlin had been about to say something important and now he'd been left hanging. Not to mention he didn't like how physical Gwaine was being with his manservant.

"For goodness sake, Gwaine, really?" Arthur scowled.

Gwaine let go of the other man then, standing up and helping Merlin to his feet. "C'mon you two, came over here to tell you lunch was ready."

With that, he swung an arm around Merlin's shoulders and dragged him towards the food. Arthur rolled his eyes and followed. 

As they ate, Arthur approached Merlin and quietly asked, "What were you about to say before? About Emrys?"

Merlin swallowed his food, looking nervous. "I was going to say...well, uh..erm I-I uhm...the thing about Emrys is, well..."

"Mmm?"

"He's-he's-I..." Merlin paused, took a deep breath and looked Arthur in the eye. "I think we can trust him."

"Oh. Well, that's good to know, I guess," Arthur said, giving Merlin a small smile, before turning away to chat to the other knights.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," Merlin said glumly to himself.

 

~~~

 

Arthur should have known that no where in Albion was safe from Morgana's wrath, no matter how remote it was. Yet somehow in all the enjoyment of a simple life and the workings of a plan to regain Camelot, Morgana had gained the upper-hand - she found them.

Dark clouds moved across the sky as Leon galloped into the farm on horseback. "She's here for us!" 

Immediately, everyone of Camelot ran for the barn that they had been granted shelter in all those months ago. Armour was donned and weapons attached. The plan was to head to the woods, and scatter. There was no fighting Morgana, not with her power. This was their last resort. 

"Move, move, move!" Gwaine shouted, hurrying people through the doors and out of the farm, heading towards the thick woods. The people ran, the knights in pursuit. Once they gathered in the woods, they broke off into groups. 

"Percival and Gwaine, take those young families, Lancelot and Elyan, take the women. I'll take the men, and Merlin, you can take the King," Leon ordered. 

"I ought to be protecting my people! And if anyone needs protecting, it's Merlin, not me!" Arthur protested, appalled. But no one heard him, with the groups planning to flee for their lives. 

Gwaine came up to Merlin and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. "Take care of the Princess, won't you?"

Merlin smiled, something sly in his appearance. "Always."

The rest of the knights passed Merlin and nodded to him, as though they knew something Arthur didn't. What the hell was going on?

The sound of horse hooves galloping fast in the distance sent everyone into a frenzy. "Run!" Gwaine screamed, and the group broke apart. 

They ran, and they ran. Arthur gripped Merlin's elbow, feeling unfamiliarly clunky and weighed down in his armour as they tore through the woods. They hardly stopped, and they never looked back. 

 

~~~

 

Night fell, and they could only run so far. Once they'd found a secluded and well hidden clearing with a water source nearby, Arthur figured it was time to make camp until the morning. They had no food, no mats, and they couldn't risk lighting a fire. They just had each other. As they lay side by side, huddled for warmth, Arthur's mind could get no rest. Restless at being so close to Merlin and his thoughts racing about what they had to do next. 

"We-we have to find Emrys," Arthur stated, looking up at unrecognisable forest in the dead of the night with a little light from a half full moon. "He's our only hope, now. We'll hike to the next village over, we'll take refuge and we'll start asking around and-"

"Arthur-"

"We'll find him, or the druids, or someone who can help us, someone who can defeat Morgana, and then we'll go to Camelot-"

"Arthur," Merlin repeated his plead with desperate eyes. "We can't do that."

"And why not? What would you know, Merlin?" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

Merlin sighed, shutting his eyes. "I know that there's no point looking for a man who's been with you all this time."

A pin could have dropped in the silence that resonated through the woods. Arthur rolled onto his side, watching Merlin's face. When Merlin opened his eyes, Arthur could see tears brimming within them. 

"What are you saying, Merlin? What do you mean Emrys has been with us this whole time?...It's not Gaius, is it? But he's not powerful enough," Arthur said, rambling his thoughts off without a second thought.

"God, you're so thick!" Merlin exclaimed. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes!" Arthur snapped back. 

Instead of explaining, Merlin sat up. "I can't do this. Not like this, not with you. It isn't fair."

"You're not making any sense!" Arthur argued, pushing himself up as well. 

"You couldn't have just figured it out like the others did, couldn't you?" 

"Figured what out? Merlin, just _tell_ me. Please," Arthur practically begged. 

Merlin sighed, hunching in on himself. "I didn't want it to go like this," he said quietly, to himself. Then he turned to Arthur. "Arthur. I...I have-"

 _"FORBEARNAN!"_ Morgana howled.

Around them, the forest caught alight - trapping them. Arthur got to his feet quickly, reaching for his sword and holding it out, ready to strike. Next to him Merlin had risen to his feet as well, but Arthur knew he was defenceless. He had no weapons on him.

"Get behind me!" Arthur ordered, but Merlin ignored him. Instead, he stepped forward.

"Show yourself!" he shouted into the black nothing hidden behind the flames. 

 They heard her cackling, and a silhouette stepped forward. "My, my. How precious the two of you are, even now. Some things never do change."

Morgana emerged into the light. Donned in all black, circlet placed on her head, she appeared strong and wicked. The flames danced brightly in her eyes that were glinting madly at the two of them. 

Arthur straightened his shoulders, still tightly gripping his weapon. Merlin still stood a step ahead of him, his posture betraying...confidence, and strength. He was mad, Arthur thought. His manservant was truly mad if he was able to stand strong in the face of imminent doom.

"Morgana, please. You don't want to do this," Arthur tried to reason, taking a hesitant step towards her.

Instead, she stared daggers at him. "You don't know what I want. You never have."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Merlin said, eyeing her carefully. "This is your last chance to back down."

Instead of even contemplating it, she sneered. "And why would I consider such a thing?"

"Because I don't want you to die," he replied quietly, lips pursed. Arthur could see he was trying to hold back tears. 

Morgana watched him carefully. "No, you never did. But you'll do it anyway, and it wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"Last chance. Back down. Rescind the crown to the rightful Heir."

"No."

"So be it," Merlin said quietly. "Goodbye, Morgana."

She sneered. "Your sword won't take me down."

And then, Merlin smiled back. Mirroring Morgana, it was cunning and ruthless. "No, it won't. But Emrys can."

Morgana's eyes widened. "No!"

"Oh, yes.  _Forþ fleoge_!" Merlin shouted, and Morgana was thrown back into the shadows.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

How could he have been so blind? All this time, Merlin had been a sorcerer. He was _Emrys_. And he'd never worked it out. Merlin had never told him, either. Never trusted Arthur enough with such a secret. Did he really think Arthur was so like his father? That he would have been cruel enough to send Merlin to the pyre?

If the circumstance was different, would he have done it regardless?

His heart ached, and he froze. Unable to move, unable to step forward and fight _next to_ his best friend. His betrayer. His love. His liar. It was all too crazy and surreal. 

Did he even know Merlin at all?

Around them the fire went out, leaving them in the dark with only the moon for light. Merlin's eyes glowed gold. Bright, powerful, stunning gold. Arthur could hardly believe it. And he could hardly breath. His throat was being clutched at by an invisible hand. He reached up to push it away, even though he knew there was nothing there. But he couldn't breath, he couldn't breath. And the world reduced down to Merlin's golden eyes, before turning black. 

 

~~~

 

"Mmmph."

Arthur awoke and groaned. His head felt like he'd been hit with a sack of potatoes, and then trampled over by a horse. His neck ached, as though it had had the life squeezed out of it. 

In a second, all of the memories came rushing back to Arthur and he sat up so fast that he thought he was going to pass out again. After a few moments of taking in some deep breaths, he managed to compose himself enough to not feel like he'd throw up and black out. 

Merlin had magic.

Morgana had come to the farm to kill them and Merlin had fought her with his _magic._  

Arthur looked around him, establishing his surroundings. It looked like the same clearing they'd made camp in last night. But where was Merlin?

Forcing himself to his feet, Arthur stood on shaky legs and surveyed what he could see. In the distance he could make out what looked to be like...oh Goddesses above, a body.

He traipsed forward slowly, feeling unsteady and weak but desperate to find out what had happened to his friend. 

Collapsing to his knees at the sight of Merlin, Arthur almost let out a near sob. He could feel his heart beating and a pulse, but it was weak. His arm was bent in a way that should not have been possible, and he was covered in gashes and bruises and ash. 

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, gently brushing the hair away from his face.

Using make-do rags from his tunic, Arthur set about cleaning the wounds using the water from the small creek they had discovered the night before, and then bandaging them to the best of his ability. There was little he could do for Merlin's very clearly broken arm until he woke up, or got a proper physician to take over. 

"Merlin, please, you have to wake up," Arthur found himself quietly begging to the unconscious man, uncertain about what to do next. He couldn't leave him here, yet if he didn't leave they were likely to not be found for days. 

"I'm sorry," Arthur found himself continuing, the pent-up emotions flooding out of him. "I'm sorry that you couldn't trust me with your secret, your truth. For every time I used you and abused you, I never meant it. You always meant well and I was stupid not to see it. You're my best friend and my confidant. I trust you more than anyone else, and I'm sorry you couldn't feel the same way about me. But please, Merlin, I need you, I beg you, to wake up. I want to change things. I want a friendship built on equality rather than circumstance, and a trust that goes two ways. I can't...I can't run this kingdom without you. I'm the King everyone keeps talking about when they talk about Emrys, aren't I? You're my _destiny_. I know now everything you've done for me, everything that I haven't been able to see, and you, Merlin, are the heart and the soul and the _life_ of this kingdom. You can't leave me now. Please. I love you."

Bowing his head, Arthur let his tears fall onto Merlin's chest as he cried. Pressing his face into space between Merlin's neck and shoulder, the former King sobbed, unable to handle the grief of possibly having lost the one person that meant more to him than anyone else ever had. 

Arthur felt fingers running through his hair, a feeling so warm and affectionate and comforting that he didn't even think about where it was coming from until he heard a croaky, "Prat," from underneath him.

Arthur sat up to see Merlin's clear blue eyes looking back, hazy but alive. 

"Merlin," Arthur gasped, heart filled with joy. He was alive!

"Arthur," Merlin croaked back, a half smile on his face before it quickly disappeared. "I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Arthur said, gently stroking Merlin's face. Merlin shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze fell to Arthur's lips, and Arthur couldn't hold back any longer.

"Arthur," Merlin sighed as Arthur leaned down and gently pressed a kiss against his lips, which was softly returned by the brunet. 

 

~~~

 

The reign of a united Albion was a long and beautiful one. Peace blossomed through the five kingdoms as treaties were signed and as the many bans and restrictions on magic were lifted. They were happy years for those from all over the land who would sing praises about the Once and Future King and his Court Sorcerer, the powerful Emrys, for years to come.

And King Arthur, and Prince Consort Merlin would rule for many years, love each other for eternity, and live happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally ask for this so adamantly but I'd really appreciate any comments about this fic. It's been a toughie to write and I'd really appreciate some love <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Crown of Stars (the King of Nothing Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990847) by [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern)




End file.
